


Howling At The Moon

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [17]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fondling, Knotting, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ren and Hifumi have sex but with a twist - where Ren is a werewolf.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Togo Hifumi
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Howling At The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hex69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex69/gifts).



> Happy birthday Hex!!! I love uu!!!!!! have ur wife getting knotted lol

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Ren asks Hifumi as he gently laid her on his makeshift bed, eyes flickering nervously between her resting form and the small window of Leblanc, “I don’t want to hurt you. You can back out right now, there’s still time and-”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Hifumi spoke, her words firm and unwavering, Ren attention wandered from her smiling form to her crossing legs. This seemed to ease the anxiety he was feeling, leaning to kiss her while he undid her blazer, “I’ve been waiting to do it with you for so long,” she breathed, “Ever since you told me, I honestly wanted to try,”

“Let’s just hope I can hold back without splitting you apart,” Ren muttered before he interrupted himself with a kiss against Hifumi’s lips, tugging her clothes off from her slender form one by one as he guided her strip. And Hifumi allowed him to take the lead, moving only to help him as she slipped off her school shoes, shaking off her shirt as she reached for the back of her bra. “No, let me do this, please,” Ren pleaded, and Hifumi surrendered her control to him, enjoying how his firm hands trailed her body, his touches dancing teasingly against her skin. A gasp emerged from her eager lips when he peeled off her soaked panties, eyeing the large bulge against his chequered trousers when he himself groaned at the large, wet patch that clung against the soft fabric her of her underwear. “Your smell is so strong,” Ren moaned, the smell of her hitting his senses before he tossed them casually onto the pile of fabric.

Hifumi only waited quietly as he quickly discarded his own uniform with practised ease, Hifumi’s face growing ever more flustered with each article he stripped off with her own hand drifting towards her crotch. She could feel herself getting wetter with each bit of skin he showed off, licking her lips with eager delight.

Ren hovered above her, kissing her lips as he grabbed her soft breasts, drinking up the moans that Hifumi freely spilt from her throat. Grabbing her wrist, he tore her grip from her clit and up above her head, still intertwining his lips with hers in such an indulgent frenzy, his erect mast rubbing promisingly against her legs. “I’m going to fuck you, Hifumi,” Ren growled, Hifumi furiously blushing when he pulled away with her, something beast-like steadily growing from behind his expression, “I’m going to fuck you, knot you like the bitch you are, make you mine,”

Ren had told her during their shogi matches that he was a werewolf, that he choked and burned all over when he entered the holy ground of the church she spent her free nights within the confines of. She remembered his confession one night when he took her out onto the city limits, begged her not to be afraid, that he wouldn’t harm her, and the next thing she knew when she blinked her green eyes she saw the black beast before her, the same grey eyes wilder, more animalistic; but deep down she knew that it was Ren. A secret she kept close to her behind the red lips, willing to bear the burden he used to carry alone. When she asked why he had entered the church so many times he replied that the first couple of times it was purely for Phantom Thieves business, to put her at arm’s reach just like everyone else, and yet each time he gazed into her eyes he fell in love with her before he’d even realise.

And Hifumi was glad, wrapping her legs around his hips as she beckoned his throbbing penis into her aching snatch, the signs of him being on the precipice of transformation the sharpening of his human canines and the growls he grunted as he licked her neck generously, drinking up her scent. Hifumi whined when the tip of his growing cock pressed against the entrance of her lower lips, feeling already too full, yet the growing heat and clumsy need for her to fuck him pushed her further into craving the dick that would surely break her. This wasn’t the first time that they had sex; but her experience was her taking in his large human cock, not of the beast that slumbered within him, waking only at the emergence of the full, swollen moon that hung above the Tokyo skyline.

But she was eager. Each thrust that took him ever deeper into her only solidified her resolve, feeling the cock inside her shifting, growing, transforming alongside the rest of Ren that rocked against her, restraining himself as best he could to give her a chance to adjust to his rapidly growing girth. And Hifumi eagerly took all he had to give her, shaking her hips to meet his thrusts in fiery need for his cock, the cock inside of her slowly but surely rubbing deep within her. Suddenly, with a brutal snap of his hips, Ren buried the rest of his now fully transformed cock within her, the tip of the giant dick pressing threateningly against the entrance of her sacred womb. Hifumi waited for him to start fucking her then, she clung tighter to the now furry chest of her lover, yet Ren was still unmoving. Befuddled, she drew her gaze to see his canine face stare back at her. His breaths laboured, staring back at her. He was waiting for her to give him permission, a shrill sound bubbled up Hifumi’s throat when the slight bump of his emerging knot gently hit the entrance of her already full cunt, threatening to just knot her in that instant, and Hifumi keened below him.

“Fuck me, Ren, please,” she whined, only soon to hear the own sound of her wailing voice, Ren drawing his hips back before snapping forward and into her hole, already slamming against her quaking walls with such animalistic brutality. And she loved it, chasing the panic of her feelings each time he thrust into her, his knot swelling ever bigger as he slammed into her dripping folds, dragging back before thrusting back into her, and all she could do was spread her legs as wide as she could, taking every inch of him that she could, the only thing that occupied her mind was the dizzying bliss of her cloying feelings while she readily submitted to the cock that pounded against her quivering womb.

“Ren, yes, Ren! More! More!” Hifumi squealed, her normal, wise demeanour replaced with one fitting for a bitch in heat that only grew more debauched in nature each time Ren bounced against her hips. “Fuck me deeper, Ren!” she screamed, all sense inside her mind evaporating, leaving only her primal desires in Ren’s pursuit of claiming her as his own. The only sounds that echoed in the Leblanc attic were the cacophony of their sex; the ragged pants from Ren’s muzzle, the squeaks from Hifumi’s eager throat, the slapping of skin and the squeak of the worn springs of the mattress they bounced upon. Ren lowered his head against her neck, drinking her scent and lapping up her sweat that clung from her clammy skin; a wet popping sound echoed throughout the makeshift living space, and Hifumi quivered violently as a torrent of cum splashed against her clinging walls, flooding the tight space of her womb. It all happened so fast, Hifumi rippling from her own violent orgasm, yet all she could manage from her tired voice was a small mewl in total bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop a kudos and comment! Please feel free to follow me at @cakie_nsfw on twitter for more fics, wips, and other perverted goodness.


End file.
